


Hey Princess

by the_drift



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_drift/pseuds/the_drift
Summary: Hey girl!(Just wrote this to find a friend who is not on social media anymore)
Comments: 7





	Hey Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khanumoftheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khanumoftheworld/gifts).



Hey!

I wanted to send you a dm on twitter but you are not on there anymore. What happened? Are you ok?


End file.
